The present invention relates to multi-hull sailing vessels.
A variety of multi-hull sailing vessels are known such as trimarans, catamarans, and proas. Such vessels are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,756,711; 3,173,395; 3,336,809; 3,646,902; 3,870,004; 4,108,100; and 4,280,428.
It is known that higher speeds can be obtained if both of the hulls of a multi-hull vessel are level with minimum wetted surface. However, difficulty has been experienced in designing a stable vessel that can maintain both of the hulls level in winds of varying speed due to heeling. The present invention is directed to a stable, multi-hull sailing vessel that has the capability of achieving high speeds even in high winds by having a control system that (1) helps maintain the hulls level, and (2) reduces the wetted surface of the hulls.